


Dancer

by 1979ProJay



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1979ProJay/pseuds/1979ProJay
Summary: I just wanna dance with my star.
Relationships: Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> 文星伊X你

我想和她跳舞。

跳什么都好，只要能和她一起跳舞。

也许是芭蕾，那种像羽毛一般轻盈，又如同瓷器一般细腻的舞蹈。她的骨头不够软，我得扶着她的手臂教她舒展。她的四肢摸起来像即将出鞘的剑，大概不会有人把芭蕾跳得那么有杀伤力了。这对韧带不够好的她来说有点难，学了一会就抱怨起来，不过她一向是那种抱怨归抱怨，该做的一点也不含糊的人。所以她还是陪着我，捏着拳头尽力让身体贴上腿。我抚摸着她的腰背问她看过《黑天鹅》吗，我喜欢娜塔莉•波特曼在里面的造型。

她还是学不会那个从舞台右上角盛开到左下角的转圈，的确，那对初学者来说过于难了，幸好我主要是想看她被为难之后张圆了嘴的表情。她还是会迁就我，于是我把我的女孩装点成黑天鹅的样子，把她的长发盘起来、刘海梳上去。她看起来像音乐盒里的人偶一样，皮肤雪白，脖颈细长，不小心沾了化妆粉的锁骨在灯下反光。我让她穿着这一身帮我练习基本功。在舞蹈室的地板上，靠着巨大的镜子，她捏着我的膝盖，分开我的腿，我被因韧带拉开的感觉扯得轻轻发抖——好吧我承认，基本功我也不怎么样。她嘴角微翘，似鼓励又似调笑，假睫毛垂下遮住了多情的眼睛。

完成任务之后，她会帮我揉膝弯，用掌跟和屈起的指节。我听到我的肌肉在唱《甜痛》。她穿着芭蕾舞服没法好好走路，可能那样修身的设计，蕾丝、丝袜都让她不自在，我在后面一瘸一拐地哈哈大笑，喊着“笨天鹅”“笨天鹅”。她立马返回来给了我一拳，不轻不重的，伴随着一句：“刚才腿痉挛得厉害的人怎么有资格说这种话。”

无所谓，她放狠话的样子也是我喜欢的，那副样子适合探戈，隐晦而放荡、内敛又热情的探戈。她在西装胸口处别上红玫瑰坐在酒吧的话，会有无数人愿意跟她跳这样一支偷情的舞曲。我就是那么做的。我故意用高跟鞋把地板踩出嗒嗒的声响靠近她，她背对着我，肩膀微不可察地耸动，在憋笑。这不公平。当她玩浪漫的时候，我就变成她的俘虏，变成她手中的铁链那头拴的宠物，可当我想像她一样做点什么，她的反应却总是吊儿郎当的，跟过来人看后辈玩自己二十年前就玩过的花样似的。

就比如现在，我端着酒杯坐在她身边，表演一个搭讪。我用手肘碰她的小臂，我说这杯我请，但是小姐你得跟我回家。

她的手一翻就把我的手压在了掌下，动作快得我没看清楚是怎么发生的。她偏过头，指节挤进我虚握成拳的掌心，修剪得光滑圆润的指甲扣住我的半只手。她说搭讪不是这么玩的，你拉拉我的领带我就教你。

很难说清她从哪学来的这些话术，那感觉就像美剧里男主在办公室对女主说，你帮我脱外套我就教你怎么做这份报表。这方面我比不过她，我迟钝地感到羞耻了。她的表情却很真诚，那双情人眼盛着半捧星光，让人只顾着脸红而说不出拒绝的话。

我磕巴了一下，说我不玩了。她说那怎么行，你拉一拉嘛，拉一拉我就教你。

好烦，又撒娇。她不常撒娇，但一旦做了就能使我丢盔弃甲。

我伸出另一只手扣住她领带的打结处，哪知道她根本没系牢，那领带轻轻一扯就整根落了下来。我不知所措地握着领带，她反应很快地捏住我拿领带的那只手的手腕，说，小姐，解了我的领带，就得跟我回家。

原来在这等着呢。我哭笑不得，又不想承认被击中了，她腿上尽职尽责地绑着短刀，硌得我有点疼。音乐响起，我说你可以不用戴那个的。她说不可以，不然打不过你的丈夫。

她比我懂探戈的魅力所在。她总是比我更懂许多事情。

布宜诺斯艾利斯的任何一个夜晚不会比此时此刻更美妙。我喜欢把她放在手心的感觉，但也喜欢被她支配和掌控。她穿上西装就是万物的主导，那是她的领域，她在那里成王，皎月也心甘情愿奔她而去。

我们都未曾接触过这个充满异域风情的舞种，也许那不算跳舞，只是随着节奏用南美式身体语言随性地对话。我已记不清最后谁跳的男步，谁跳的女步，甚至也许不是我和她在跳舞，只有暧昧氛围中的我自己，拥着一团迷蒙的玫瑰星云。

我想但凡是能感受到宇宙的温度的人，都会心甘情愿做她的所有物。

也可以是华尔兹。安静的，恬然的华尔兹。隔着长长的裙摆，我只能看到她若隐若现的鞋尖。我是万万不忍心她有一点难受的，所以她穿柔软的平底鞋，我来穿细长的高跟。这样以来我就比她高了一截，我从全新的角度观察她，她的眉梢、鼻梁、肩颈线。世界上怎么会有这么精致的人呢？可她是精致却不易碎的，就像镶钻的蝴蝶刀。当她把手放在我的胸口，就好像被冰凉的刀身轻柔地按在皮肉上。我想被划开，用我的心头血给她的美开刃。

大概是因为我们的脚步都不熟练，她开始发笑，印第安酒窝嚣张地浮在面颊上。我也想笑了，我们的步子错乱地勾在一起，一起摔到了铺着地毯的地上。失去重心的一瞬间她护住了我的后脑勺。

这倒让我发现我们都不太适合古典舞。不过，如果是机械舞的话，我只能退到一边看她秀了。她看上去就像把自己全身的每一块骨头都捏得稳稳当当。她教过我很多次，但我永远学不会像那样把射出的子弹又收回来的超能力。

我远远地望着，不知道该如何形容她。坐在椅子上的她，皱眉的她，用吹风机吹刘海的她；大笑的她，流泪的她，冷冰冰的她；穿裙子的她，穿西装的她，穿睡衣的她；可爱的她，温柔的她，充满侵略感的她。那些都是她，也都是我梦中的碎片，当我的情绪总是被她牵引，我便又爱她，又希望能恨她。我想为她而死，又希望是死在她的怀里。

据说被机械舞舞者拥抱着做pop的话，一瞬间可以爽到灵魂升天。

不知道是谁想出的这种说法，有点荒诞。我只想做她身边流动的空气，感受她肌肉的每一次运动，像隔着冰层抚摸海水，透过掌下的晶莹看见死寂之中轰轰烈烈的鲸落。

她从不吝啬说爱，她给予的一向是海啸般淹没万物的温柔。

但我只想和她跳舞。在星光拥着的血月下，只有我和她。


End file.
